


Lardo's Last Crazy College Experience

by emalilly23



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: College, Nipple Piercings, lardo's about to graduate, lardo/bitty bffs, one more crazy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalilly23/pseuds/emalilly23
Summary: Graduation day is tomorrow, but Lardo's not ready for her college experience to be over. She does the only thing she can think of: run to Bitty and drag him along -not that he minds.





	

“Bitty!” Lardo crashed through Bitty’s bedroom door. “I need one last crazy college experience before I become an adult tomorrow.”

“Honey, I gotta go. Love you. I’ll text you later.” Bitty slammed his laptop shut and placed it beside him on the bed.  “Grab the keys, let’s go.”

“You don’t even know what I want to do.” Lardo raised her eyebrow.

“Lardo, when have I ever questioned you in the three years we’ve known each other?”

“All you need is your wallet.” She turned to walk out the door. “You’re gonna fucking love it.” Bitty shook his head and followed her out the door and down to her car.

 

*\\_          _/*

 

“Are ya gonna tell me what we’re doing? Lardo you haven’t gone completely nuts and are kidnapping me for a spontaneous road trip are you?”

“Bitty, I’d let you pack more if I was taking you on a spontaneous road trip. You wouldn’t last a day without a change of clothes.” She turned off main road into the parking lot of a strip mall. “My dear ol Bits.” Lardo turned to face Bitty. She had a manic look on her face. “We are getting nipple piercings.”

It took a few moments for Bitty to respond. “Excuse me?” His face shocked.

“Nipple. Piercings. Please Bits I’ve wanted one for the longest time, and I  _ need  _ to do one last ‘crazy thing’ before I graduate tomorrow. They’ll be our friendship piercings. You’ll look back in five, ten, twenty years and always remember when you got your nipples pierced with your best friend.” Bitty huffed and chewed on his bottom lip.

“Only one.” Lardo launched herself across the car and tackled him. 

“You won’t regret it I promise. You’re going to love it and Jack’s going to love it.” 

“Hush you,” he giggled. “Now let’s go. I don’t want to change my mind.” 

While Lardo may have thought about getting a nipple piercing before, Bitty never had. Jack loved playing with them when they were together. This would be his first piercing. Butterflies flew around his stomach.  _ A needle being shoved through my nipple _ , he thought.  _ Oh lord, if Mama knew _ . They walked into the parlor and Bitty gasped. The variety of jewellery in the display cases amazed him. Lardo and Bitty walked up to one and looked in. There was row upon row of ear plugs in all different colours and sizes. Across from the display was a case full of belly rings and straight barbells. 

“Bits, look at the gems.”

“Hi there, can I help you two?” The receptionist walked over to them. 

Bitty found his voice before Lardo did. “Yes, we’re interested in getting our nipples pierced.” She went over the different styles they could get and the quality of metal and they made their selection. 

“Perfect, now you brought id with you?” Lardo and Bitty nodded. “Great, I’ll just have you sign these.” She took their ids and photocopied them to the back of their waiver. Bitty finished his before Lardo and was called to the back room. She waited on the couches looking around at the art on the walls. She nervously tapped her foot against the floor and her phone against her thigh. She hadn’t told anyone she was doing this. The idea popped into her head and she ran to Bitty. He was her best friend and wanted to have something special that connected the two of them.

It wasn’t long before Bitty walked out. Lardo raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled. 

“It’s just. Wow,” was all Bitty could say. 

“Alright, come on in,” the piercer called from the room. 

Lardo turned to Bitty. “Um, could you come in with me?” 

“Of course hon.” He followed her into the room. 

“Hi, my name’s Charlotte. I’m just getting everything ready. Why don’t you take off your top and sit on the table.” Lardo took off her top and placed it on the stool beside the table. She hopped up on the table and unclasped her bra, placing it behind her.

“So which side are we doing?” Charlotte asked as she moved over and took a look at Lardo’s boobs.

“Left.” Lardo replied. She secretly liked her left boob less. She once confided in Shitty and he told her that both her boobs were amazing and he loved them equally. Lardo was determined to love them equally, even if she needed a little help getting there.  

Charlotte moved and grabbed the iodine to mark the holes. It felt, weird. Lardo was suddenly aware of Charlotte’s fingers rubbing her nipple and pushing it around. Bitty was awkwardly staring at the ceiling, not wanted to make eye contact with Lardo. Lardo kept smiling at him until he said something.

“I’m trying to be a gentleman and not look.” 

“Bits, it’s not like you haven’t seen them before. And even if you hadn’t I wouldn’t care.” Bitty laughed and moved his eyes away from the ceiling, but still not looking at Lardo. When Charlotte was done, she asked Lardo to take a look in the mirror. Lardo was satisfied. 

She laid back on the table. Charlotte placed the clamp securely on her nipple. 

“Bits” Lardo timidly called and raised her hand. He crossed the room and held her hand.

“Ready?” She asked. Lardo nodded. She could feel the needle rest against the outside of her nipple. “Okay, one, two.” The needle pushed through the other side.  _ That wasn’t too bad _ , Lardo thought. And then it came out the other side.  _ Mother fucker what the shit _ . The first part had felt normal, like when she had her second and third piercing done. The second part felt like skin being ripped open. Like an old wound that had almost healed being forced open.

“All done.” Charlotte told her. She turned around to grab the jewellry. Still holding Bitty’s hand, Lardo looked down at her chest. She saw the needle sticking through her nipple. All she could think of was, _ I did it _ . 

“That wasn’t too bad. I thought I would be a lot worse.”

“That’s what most people think. I found it one of the easiest.”

“I’ve had a lot worse so it wasn’t too bad.”

“Exactly. I say as long as it’s not the worst pain you’ve felt then it’s worth it.” Charlotte placed the jewellry on the end of the needle and pulled it through the hole.

“Ahhh.” Lardo half yelled half laughed. “That was the worst part.” Charlotte screwed the ball on the other end of the bar. 

“There you go. All done. Just put your bra back on and I’ll place the gauze.” One the gauze was securely in place and Lardo had put her shirt back on, Charlotte talked her and Bitty through aftercare and gave them a sheet to remind them. 

“Thank you Bits for coming with me.”

“Anytime darling.”     

**Author's Note:**

> based off my personal experience
> 
> follow me on tumblr: shieldedstar.tumblr.com


End file.
